


Proof of Happiness

by Liza0111



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Norman and Ethan lives happily ever after, happy gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: Ethan hummed whenever he was happy. Norman thought it was adorable.





	Proof of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Talked to Greg about this hc a while ago......Ethan is so cute ugh. I love him.  
> really sappy Northan as per usual  
> Also talked about the idea with @westofnowhere

 

 

Ethan Mars, as Norman discovered, had a habit of humming whenever he was in a good mood.

 

This habit didn’t surface for the initial first few months when they were together, which was completely logical considering what had happened. With his oldest son’s death looming over him, Ethan’s life wasn’t easy to begin with. In addition to his struggle with depression and anxiety, his youngest son was kidnapped and nearly drowned in an open well, and Ethan had gone through a great deal of trauma in his quest of saving his son. Things weren’t going to just go back to normal.

 

But one day Norman heard it. Months after the ordeal of the Origami Killer case, months after he and Ethan Mars shared their first kiss, Norman found himself sitting comfortably on Ethan’s couch with Shaun sitting by his side, laughing at an old comedy show together. The volume of the television is a little lower than usual, and Norman was grateful for it, or else he would have missed it entirely.

 

In the kitchen, Ethan was preparing brunch, humming softly. He had a warm smile on his face when he brought the plates out to the dining room, his ocean blue eyes full of gentleness. “The food is ready!” The father called out to the two of them, and Shaun cheered while Norman stared at Ethan in awe. He had never heard Ethan hum before, and although it was such a simple thing, it made Norman felt like his heart was melting.

 

 

 

After that, it happened more and more frequently. A year slipped by, and Shaun had his twelfth birthday. Norman quit the FBI entirely, and began a slow process of recovery from his Tripto addiction. Some days were bad, everyday was challenging, but Norman never regretted a thing. It was the best decision he could have made for himself.

 

On a cold night of December, he snuggled against Ethan, his hand around a mug of hot chocolate. “I was thinking of moving when Shaun starts high school,” Ethan started with some hesitation. “Somewhere…...with less rain. Of course, I want to know how you feel about it, and if Shaun is okay with the idea……It wouldn’t be very far from here, so he can still see his mom regularly……”

 

“That sounds good to me, we’ll ask Shaun.” Norman smiled. He didn’t have any ties to anything else. There was no other obligation other than his commitment to Ethan Mars. He would follow him anywhere in this world.

 

Ethan smiled back at him, leaning closer to him to place a kiss on his lips. Norman sat the mug down on the nightstand so he could wrap his arms around Ethan, kissing him back passionately. “I love you, Norman.” Ethan said to him. “I am so happy to have you in my life.”

 

“Me too, Ethan.”

 

They cuddled for the rest of the night. Ethan was telling him a list of places he’d like to visit before they decided on where to go. Norman listened intently, enjoying the comfort of having Ethan’s fingers running through his hair. They talked and hugged some more before it was time for bed.

 

As Ethan picked out his pajama and started walking towards the bathroom to shower, Norman noticed it again. The soft, gentle humming of Ethan’s voice. Norman couldn’t hide his grin when Ethan came back to the bed with him. Ethan couldn’t get an answer out of him, so he turned all his attention to kissing him instead. Norman turned into a giggling mess. He was head over heels for Ethan Mars.

 

 

 

 

Another two year gone by. His last name was now Jayden-Mars. Norman couldn’t believe it when Ethan got down on one knee and proposed to him, still couldn’t believe it when Ethan slipped a ring on his ring finger on the day of the wedding. He was pretty sure his heart was going to explode during both of those occasion.

 

They moved to another town. Shaun started high school in the new district and joined the soccer team. Norman found a new job as a forensics analyst. This was right up in his alley and he actually had helpful, friendly coworkers for once. Sometimes he missed the convenience of ARI when he stayed late waiting for lab results to come out, but he wouldn’t trade his life he had right now for anything. He had a home to return to. He was a married man now, for God’s sake, _Norman Jayden-Mars_ , can you believe that?

 

He got home from work in time to catch Ethan bringing the groceries from his car to the house. Norman hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, you need some help with that?” He chuckled, gesturing at the bags of food sitting in the trunk of the car.

 

“That would be very helpful.” Ethan smiled back at him. Norman wanted to kiss him some more right there but he knew he had all the time in the world for that. Listening to Ethan’s humming, Norman’s heart felt light as their footsteps fell into rhythm.

 

 

 

 

Four years passed by. Shaun graduated high school and was ready to start college in the fall. Norman sat through Shaun’s graduation with teary eyes the entire time. Ethan knew this was going to happen and brought enough tissues for the both of them.

 

August was a hectic month. Shaun got accepted to his top choice university in California, and packing became a headache because Norman wanted to make sure he had everything he needed.

 

“The house looks so empty.” Staring at the boxes piling up, Ethan looked a little lonely, Norman could tell even though he was trying to hide it. He placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “I guess it’s just the two of us now.”

 

“Maybe we can get a cat.” Ethan smiled a little. Norman knew Ethan would had liked to have a dog but Norman had a terrible dog allergy.

 

They were still fairly involved with Shaun’s life, even though the kid was miles and miles away. Ethan was a natural worrier and Norman was overprotective. Shaun couldn’t go on a week without his dads calling him. “How about you two go on a vacation together?” He suggested. “Seriously, I am fine here, and I got my best friend as my roommate. Take a break, dad, you guys really deserve it.”

 

They discussed it, and decided on going to Italy for two weeks. Every since quitting the FBI, Norman hadn’t been traveling much. It almost felt surreal to check in to a hotel room again, but this time he wasn’t alone.

 

Ethan hadn’t been out of the country for years, and he was obviously excited. Half the reason they picked Italy was because Ethan wanted to study Roman architecture once they got there. The father started humming faintly again as he unpacked their clothes and spotted Norman smiling at him. He paused for a second, clearly had questions in his mind, before slowly putting the pieces together. Ethan’s face turned a soft shade of pink. After all these years of them being together, he finally noticed this tiny little habit about himself.

 

“Do I always do this?” He questioned, embarrassment seeping into his voice.

 

“Yes.” Norman grinned and gestured for Ethan to come and sit next to him on the bed. Ethan compiled.

 

“I never noticed that.” Ethan scratched his cheek, “If it’s annoying, I can try to stop……”

 

“No.” Norman shook his head, smile widening on his face. He took hold of  Ethan’s hand and gently kissed each one, a hint of sadness lingering in his eyes when his lips touched Ethan’s pinky before leaving a kiss over the scarred tissue. “You do it when you are happy, so I want you to never stop doing it.” He said with sincerity, “Besides, I think you sound good.” Laughing a little shyly himself, Norman dropped his gaze.

 

There was nothing more he wanted in this life. He couldn’t be any more thankful for being able to be here with Ethan after all that had happened.

 

And for that, he wished Ethan would never stop doing his dorky little humming. It was proof of how far they had come. It was proof that as impossible as it seemed at the time, they had overcame all the challenges life threw at them.

 

“I am so lucky to have you.” Ethan whispered and caressed Norman’s face gently. “I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”

 

“I should be the one who says that.” Norman grinned, kissing Ethan on the face. “I am so in love with you.”

 

 

_It was proof that they found their happiness._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Greg and I made a Northan groupchat and we would love to have new members. Talk to us about how Northan is canon!!!! If you are interested, feel free to left a comment and I can add you to it!! I can also be found on twitter @liza_mcgillis :)


End file.
